Útěcha ve stínech
by Ginkaku Uneri
Summary: Překlad. Na konci druhého ročníku Harryho unese Tom Riddle, který vystoupil z deníku, Harry je ale odhodlaný udělat cokoli, aby mu utekl. "Udělat cokoli" ale může být docela nebezpečné přesvědčení, a dokonce i hrdiny boj omrzí, když nemají naději...někdy přežít znamená najít si domov v temnotě. Non-slash.
1. Kapitola jedna

_Toto je překlad fanficu **Solace** **in** **Shadows** od autorky **The** **Fictionist**._

Kapitola jedna:

Tom Riddle se opíral o Zmijozelovu sochu v Tajemné komnatě, ruce měl založené a lhostejně pozoroval Ginny Weasleyovou, která před ním vzlykala.

Byla strašně bledá, a co se sem dostala, nedělala nic jiného než že brečela. Slzy jí tiše tekly z očí a život z ní unikal.

Potěšeně zamručel, protože ucítil jak se mu vrací pocit moci a energie. Na zádech cítil slabý chlad z kamene, o nějž se opíral.

Nikdy dřív se necítil tak nádherně.

Připadalo mu, jako by jeho nervy hořely – byly hrozně citlivé, protože poprvé za dlouhou dobu se mohl dotýkat věcí, cítit a _vidět_ podle své vlastní vůle.

"Prosím…" její nervózní šepot přerušil ticho; první slova, která pronesla po delší době. "Tome, prosím…nech mě jít."

"Nechat tě jít?" zamračil se. "Už jsem ti řekl, že to nemůžu udělat, Gin. No tak, jsme přece přátelé, ne? Přátelé si pomáhají, a _nepřála_ sis snad, abys mi nějak mohla pomoci?"

"N-ne, já-" znovu propukla v pláč. "Já nechci umřít!"

"To nechce nikdo, drahá," odpověděl uvážlivě. "Ale to neznamená, že _ty_ nezemřeš."

Znovu se rozhostilo ticho. Zvědavě ji pozoroval, svoji malou Ginny.

Byla otravné dítě, ukňourané, chudé děcko, které zoufale toužilo po uznání a přijetí. Upřímně, byla od něj velká laskavost, že se s ní vůbec bavil. Ne že by na tom záleželo.

Koneckonců pro něj neznamenala nic, byla jen návnada, aby mohl chytit větší rybu.

Slečna Weasleyová mu toho řekla tolik o tom _úžasném_ Harry Potterovi, že to rozhodně vzbudilo jeho zájem. Chlapec, který přežil...Ten, který přežil smrtící kletbu, legendární.

Nemohl se dočkat, až uvidí, co je to za dítě, že dokázalo něco takového. Koneckonců si těžko mohl nevšimnout podobností mezi ním a sebou – oba dvojí krve, sirotci, vychovaní mudly, kteří nevěděli, kde je jejich místo, oba hadí jazyky. A jestli se dalo Ginévře věřit, dokonce i vypadali trochu podobně.

Bylo to…zajímavé.

Počká až toho chlapce uvidí, aby se o tom mohl přesvědčit sám.

"Bojím se, Tome," Ginnyin hlas byl teď slabší, jako by ji stálo všechno úsilí nepřestat mluvit a žadonit o útěchu.

Její oči plné nádherného strachu se zavřely.

Slyšel hrůzu v jejím hlase a vychutnával si to. Byla opravdu velmi mladá.

Ignoroval ji, začínal ztrácet trpělivost. Musel naslouchat jejím malicherným problémům celý rok; netušil, proč by to měl dělat i teď.

Otočil se od ní a rozhlédl se po Komnatě. Kdy se ten chlapec asi objeví? Zavládlo ticho, a celou tu dobu jeho síla rostla.

Teď už měl skoro pevný tvar, jen na krajích byl trochu rozmazaný.

"Harry tě zastaví," zamumlala. Nato se k ní ostře otočil a uviděl, že konečně upadla do bezvědomí.

Teď už zbývalo jen čekat.

* * *

Harry stál na konci velmi dlouhé, mdle osvětlené komnaty. Kolem se tyčily kamenné pilíře s mnoha vyrytými hady. Podpíraly strop, ztrácející se ve tmě a vrhaly dlouhé černé stíny skrz podivné zelenavé příšeří, které tady vládlo.

Naslouchal chladnému tichu a srdce mu v hrudi bušilo jako splašený potlouk.

Mohl bazilišek číhat v tom temném rohu, za sloupem? A kde byla Ginny?

Vytáhl hůlku a obezřetně se plížil kupředu mezi klikatými sloupy. Jeho kroky se rozléhaly; bylo tady moc ticho...bylo to strašidelné.

Nechával oči přimhouřené, aby je mohl zavřít při sebemenším náznaku pohybu. Mohl by přísahat, že prázdné oční důlky kamenných hadů ho sledují. Několikrát si myslel, že vidí jak se něco hýbe a žaludek mu poskočil; bál se, že to je bazilišek.

Potom přišel na úroveň posledního páru sloupů a u zdi spatřil stát sochu, vysokou jako Komnata sama.

Harry musel natáhnout krk, aby viděl do jejího obrovského obličeje: vypadal staře a připomínal obličej opice. Tenký plnovous čaroději sahal téměř na konec jeho širokého kamenného hábitu a na podlaze Komnaty stály obrovské šedé nohy.

_Salazar Zmijozel. _

Tak nějak čekal, že ten muž bude vypadat víc jako had.

U jeho nohou ležela dívka s ohnivými vlasy.

"Ginny!" zamumlal, doběhl k ní a klekl si. "Ginny – nebuď mrtvá – prosím nebuď mrtvá-"

Odhodil hůlku stranou, teď ho to nezajímalo...co když je mrtvá...ne, není možné aby byla mrtvá. Chytil ji za ramena a otočil ji na záda. Její tvář byla bílá jako mramor a zrovna tak chladná. Oči měla zavřené, takže nemohla být zkamenělá. Pak ale musí být –

"Ginny, prosím probuď se," nařizoval zoufale a zatřásl s ní.

Ginnyina hlava bezvládně visela. Krve by se v něm nedořezal.

"Neprobudí se," pravil měkký hlas.

Harry sebou prudce trhl a na kolenou se otočil.

Vysoký černovlasý chlapec se opíral o nejbližší sloup a pozoroval ho. Byl po stranách podivně rozmazaný, jako by se na něj Harry díval skrz zamlžené okno.

Ale nebylo možné, aby si ho spletl.

"Tom - Tom Riddle?"

Riddle přikývl a nespustil z Harryho oči.

"Co tím myslíš, že se neprobudí?" ptal se Harry zoufale. "Není – není snad -?"

"Ještě je naživu," odpověděl Riddle. "Ale jen tak tak."

Díkybohu. Ginny byla…v hrudi se mu vzmáhal nejistý pocit, když se díval na toho druhého chlapce.

Tom Riddle chodil do Bradavic před padesáti lety, ale teď tady stojí, kolem něj září divné mlhavé světlo a nevypadá na víc než šestnáct.

Jak to bylo vůbec možné?

"To jsi duch?" zeptal se nejistě. Na to ale vypadal Riddle moc...výrazně?

"Vzpomínka," odpověděl Tom tiše. "Zachovaná v deníku po padesát let."

Ukázal na podlahu k obrovským palcům sochy. Opravdu, deník tam nevinně ležel. Harry polkl; jeho zmatek vzrůstal stejnou měrou jako hrozivý pocit.

Na vteřinu ho napadlo, jak se sem ten deník dostal – pak ale otázku odsunul, protože se musel zabývat něčím naléhavějším.

"Musíš mi pomoct, Tome," řekl a podložil Ginny hlavu, snažil se ji uzvednout a její rudé vlasy mu protékaly mezi prsty jako krev. "Musíme ji odsud dostat. Je tady bazilišek...nevím kde, ale může tady být každou chvíli...Prosím, pomoz mi!"

Riddle se nepohnul. Harry se zapotil, ale dokázal Ginny napůl zvednout z podlahy. Natáhl se pro svou hůlku. Byla pryč.

"Viděl jsi -?"

Vzhlédl. Riddle ho stále pozoroval a v dlouhých prstech točil Harryho hůlkou. Strašné poznání se mu vtíralo do mysli, ale nechtěl tomu věřit, tak natáhl ruku, aby si ji od něj mohl vzít.

"Díky," řekl.

Koutky Riddlových úst se zkroutily úsměvem. Harry se pod intenzitou jeho pohledu zachvěl.

"Poslouchej," zkusil znovu naléhavým hlasem. Kolena mu podklesávala pod tíhou Ginnyina těla. "Musíme jít! Jestli přijde bazilišek -"

"Nepřijde, dokud nebude zavolán," řekl Riddle klidně. Harry polkl hořkost a jemně položil Ginny na zem, protože už ji nemohl déle unést.

"Co tím myslíš?" zeptal se pomalu. "Hele, dej mi moji hůlku, možná ji budu potřebovat-"

Úsměv se nebezpečně rozšířil.

"Nebudeš."

"Co tím myslíš, že nebudu potřebovat-"

"Čekal jsem na tohle hodně dlouho, Harry Pottere. Na příležitost tě vidět, promluvit si s tebou."

"Myslím, že to nechápeš," odpověděl Harry skrz zaťaté zuby. "Jsme v Tajemné komnatě! Můžeme mluvit později-" ať na to skočí, prosím, ať na to skočí.

Prefektovi přelétla přes tvář široká škála výrazů a nakonec se ustálila na úšklebku.

"Ovšem," Tom souhlasně sklonil hlavu. "Máš pravdu, tohle není vhodné místo na takový rozhovor; odpusť."

Harry se zarazil – nečekal, že to bude fungovat.

"Ne, to není," řekl znova a snažil se znít jistě. "Tak-takže mi pomůžeš s Ginny?" zeptal se a neodvažoval se doufat.

"Obávám se, že ne, Harry," odpověděl Riddle a přistoupil k němu s naprosto hladovým výrazem.

Hrozně mu připomínal nějakého dravce, který právě našel svůj oběd. Harry ztuhl a cítil, že starší chlapec kolem nich obchází.

"Vidíš, čím víc je ubohá Ginny slabší, tím víc silnější jsem já." Pročísl mu rukou vlasy, jako by to chtěl dokázat, a lehce ho za ně zatahal.

Harry zuřivě přemýšlel.

"To kvůli tobě je na tom takhle-?" cítil, jak jeho hrůza narůstá.

"Chytrý chlapec," pochválil ho ten druhý a Harry proti svojí vůli pocítil děsivé bodnutí pýchy. Předtím ho nikdy nikdo nepochválil, ne doopravdy.

Dursleyovi to samozřejmě neudělali nikdy, a ve škole byla Hermiona ta chytřejší. Proboha, o čem to přemýšlí?

Něco tady bylo vážně špatně!

"Ty jsi Zmijozelův dědic," uvědomil si a všechno do sebe začínalo zapadat, bohužel příliš pozdě. Obvinil Hagrida, a…Ginny…co to dělal s Ginny?

"Těší mě, že tě poznávám," odvětil Tom hladce.

Kolem prstů pocítil jemný ledový dotyk, ne úplně hmotný, ale přesto tam byl. Silnější...Riddle byl čímdál silnější.

Jak by ho mohl zastavit? Aniž by zabil Ginny? Zoufale těkal očima a snažil se dát dva a dva dohromady. Vzpomínka, zachovaná v deníku po padesát let…

"Ten deník-" natáhl se pro něj, ale nohy se mu podlomily kouzlem z jeho vlastní hůlky.

Skoro zasyčel bolestí a cítil, jak ho bolí kolena. Ležel na zádech vedle Ginny a házel sebou, jak se snažil vstát. Riddle zablikal z té magie, kterou právě provedl; na vteřinu zmizel, jako když mizí signál, a pak se zase ustálil a chodil kolem nich.

"Ale ne, Harry, to nedělej," zasmál se strašlivým vysokým, chladným smíchem. Harry cítil, jak se mu ježí vlasy na zátylku.

Nikdy dřív se tolik nebál, nikdy se necítil tak zranitelně a bezmocně. Tom pohlížel na hůlku s přemýšlivým výrazem.

"Ale nepovedlo se ti to," vyjel Harry zoufale. "Tentokrát nikdo nezemřel, a ti zkamenělí lidé-"

"Ach, ty hloupé dítě," zamumlal Riddle tiše a obrátil pohled k jeho obličeji. "Neřekl jsem ti to? Zabíjet mudlovské šmejdy už pro mě nemá význam. Už po mnoho měsíců mám nový cíl - tebe."

Harry skoro ztuhl šokem. Tohle bylo prostě typické, ne?

"A co ode mě chceš?" zašeptal a zatvrdil se. "Jestli se mě chystáš zabít, tak do toho, ale nech Ginny jít – ty...můžeš mít mě místo ní!" nabídl.

Riddle ho pozoroval a jeho oči zářily.

"Opravdu?" otázal se. Harry polkl.

"A-ano."

"Malý hrdina jako obvykle, že," konstatoval usmívající se Riddle a naklonil hlavu na stranu. Harrymu ztuhla brada.

"Tak platí? Prostě…jestli chceš mě, můžeš si se mnou dělat co chceš, jen – jen nech Ginny jít!"

"To zní rozumně," řekl Tom lehce. Harry na něj zíral, v nitru se svíjel a neodvažoval se dýchat. "Ale, běda, odpověď zní ne. Já _už_ tě mám, takže tato nabídka je bezpředmětná."

Namířil na něj hůlku a Harry vydržel sebou necuknout; snažil se tomu pronikavému pohledu čelit tak pevně, jak jen dokázal. Takhle zemřít nechtěl, tady na zemi, bez hůlky...

"Tak mě zabij," vyzval ho. Riddlovy oči se zatřpytily jako diamanty, právě tak ledově a tvrdě.

"To bych mohl," zamumlal. "Ale potom už bychom si nemohli promluvit, ne? A ty jsi řekl, že můžeme. "

Harryho oči se rozšířily v naprosté hrůze.

"Co-"

"_Mdloby na tebe."_

Svět zčernal.


	2. Kapitola dvě

Kapitola dvě:

Harry zamženě zamrkal a hlava mu třeštila.

Otevřel oči a očekával, že uvidí šarlatové závěsy jeho nebelvírské ložnice. To se ale převelice mýlil, a najednou se mu všechno vybavilo.

Vztyčil se na posteli tak rychle, že z ní skoro spadl a horečně se rozhlížel po pokoji, jestli tady není Riddle. Nebyl. Byl tam ale složitě zdobený šatník, knihovnička a obrovská postel, na které se právě nacházel.

V panice se podíval směrem ke dveřím a začal šátrat na nočním stolku po svojí hůlce, pak si ale všiml, že tam jsou jen brýle. Skočil ke dveřím a ve spěchu skoro utrhl kliku. Překvapilo ho, že se dveře otevřely.

Vypotácel se ven a zjistil, že se nachází na malém odpočívadle vedoucím k malému schodišti. Nenamáhal se vyzkoušet některé ze tří dveří na chodbě, seběhl ze schodů rovnou k hlavním dveřím.

Jeho naděje stoupaly, protože se mu nic nestavělo na odpor. Otevřel dveře, svoji únikovou cestu a – a nic. Nemohl dál.

Jako by v cestě stála nějaká velká neviditelná zeď, která ho pálila do prstů, když se ji snažil odstrčit.

Cítil jak se ho zmocňuje hysterie, ale přinutil se ke klidu. Otáčel se sem a tam a snažil se odhadnout, kudy by se z toho domu dostal. Bylo tady někde okno nebo něco-

"Dáš si trochu čaje?"

Strnul, když zaslechl strašlivě povědomý, sametový hlas. Pridce se obrátil, ale nikoho neviděl.

"V jídelně, Harry," ozvalo se pobavené volání. "Dveře hned po tvojí pravici."

Ztuhle následoval hlas, aniž věděl proč. Váhal na prahu jídelny s napjatými svaly.

Riddle seděl u přiměřeně velkého jídelního stolu, kolem sebe měl rozložené noviny, konvici s čajem a _dva_ šálky na křehce vyhlížejících porcelánových talířcích.

Po chvíli vzhlédl, přelétl ho pohledem, jízlivě zvedl obočí a ukázal směrem ke konvici, jako by chtěl opakovat otázku.

Bylo to naprosto absurdní, a rozrušovalo ho to ještě víc.

"Ty mi nabízíš čaj?" nevěřícně se tázal strašlivě ochraptělým hlasem.

"Chtěl bys raději pomerančový džus?"

"Já-" Harry ohromeně zíral. "Zabiješ mě?"

„Ó ano, ve stylu Jeníčka a Mařenky. Proto ti nabízím výživu," odpověděl Riddle klidně.

Chvíli Harrymu trvalo, než mu došlo, že si Zmijozelův dědic dělá legraci a přimhouřil oči. Riddle si ho na oplátku chladně prohlížel a jeho pohled byl stále plný té _lačnosti_.

"Proč jsem tady?" zeptal se upjatě a nevědomky přistoupil ke stolu.

"Hm, to je problematická otázka, Harry," odpověděl lenivě. "Já osobně nevím, co si tenkrát tvoji rodiče mysleli, ale obvyklé vysvětlení je, že když se dva lidé mají hodně rádi, tak-"

"To jsem nemyslel!" utrhl se na něj Harry a zrudl. Riddle se na něj ušklíbl. "Proč nejsem mrtvý?"

"Protože tvoje srdce ještě bije."

Harry skoro zavrčel, rozzuřený vyhýbavými odpověďmi. Popadl konvici a chtěl s ní Riddla praštit po hlavě.

Riddlovy ruce se vymrštily rychleji než útočící zmije a zkroutily Harryho tak, že upustil konvici na zem a porcelán se roztříštil. Potom ho otočil a přimáčkl na stůl; přitom ho držel pevně za zátylek a prsty ho bolestivě držel za vlasy, čímž ho efektivně znehybnil.

Harrymu tančily před očima hvězdičky, protože se tvrdě praštil o dřevo, a tvář měl přitisknutou na stůl. Riddle se nad ním naklonil, až měl rty jen pár centimetrů od jeho ucha.

"**Udělej to ještě jednou a zlomím ti všechny prsty,"** zasyčel. **"Ber to jako varování." **

"**Odpověz mi na otázku!"** naléhal a snažil se osvobodit.

Riddlovo sevření se zpevnilo a Harry skrz zaťaté zuby bolestně zaúpěl. Za chvíli stisk mírně povolil a on se mohl otočit, i když byl podivně zkroucený, jak se snažil být od Zmijozelova dědice co nejdál.

Zuřivě se probodávali pohledy, pak ho Riddle pustil úplně, poodešel a tvrdýma očima se podíval na konvici.

Byla spravená ve vteřině a stála znovu ne svém méstě. Harrymu bušilo srdce a ostražitě ho pozoroval.

"Co se stalo?" zeptal se a nesnášel, jak zoufale a ztraceně jeho hlas navzdory veškerému úsilí vyzněl. "Ginny, je-"

"Osud slečny Weasleyové tě už nemusí zajímat," odpověděl Riddle.

Harry polkl. Nechtěl se s tím spokojit, ale něco mu říkalo, že jestli bude dál naléhat, starší chlapec mu odmítne odpovědět čistě ze schválnosti. A Ron? Byl Ron pořád v komnatě? Co se stalo s jeho přáteli? Nevěděl, co má dělat.

"Co se mnou teda chceš dělat?" zeptal se. "To mě může zajímat, ne?" dodal podrážděně.

"Jak jsi drzý," pokáral ho Riddle. Harry vyčkával, pozoroval ho a snažil se, aby se viditelně netřásl. Tahle situace byla úplně praštěná! "Jsi tady, protože já si to přeji, a to je všechno, co potřebuješ vědět."

Ne, to opravdu, _opravdu_ není všechno.

"Ale nezabiješ mě?" hádal. Určitě už by to Riddle udělal, kdyby to měl v plánu? Nebo to alespoň naznačoval tím vtipem o Jeníčkovi a Mařence...ledaže by lhal?

"Ne, jestli mě k tomu nedonutíš," odpověděl nedbale a odhadoval ho. Zmijozelův dědic se zase ponořil do klidu, jako mávnutím hůlky.

Bylo to naprosto znepokojující.

"Nemůžeš mě tady jen tak držet!" zavrčel vztekle. Riddle znovu zvedl obočí.

"Nemůžu?" divil se výsměšně. "Páni...musel jsem zaměnit tvoji neschopnost odejít odtud za nedostatek úsilí či touhy na tvojí straně."

Uh. Jak byl podlý. Spolkl knedlík v krku a snažil se přemýšlet.

"Kdy mě pustíš?"

„Optimistický náhled," zamumlal Riddle "Legrační. Byl jsem v přesvědčení, že jsi pesimista, vzhledem k tomu, že tvoje první otázka byla, jestli tě zabiju."

Harry vyvalil oči.

Znamenalo - znamenalo to snad, že Riddle ho _nehodlal_ pustit, nikdy?

"Jednou mě pustit musíš," odvětil a snažil se znít logicky a rozumně a o dost rozvážněji, než se ve skutečnosti cítil. "Chci říct, že takhle ti nemůžu být k ničemu...a ty mě přece potřebuješ k něčemu, ne?"

"Nejsi tak blbý jak vypadáš," poznamenal Riddle.

"…to byl kompliment nebo urážka?"

"Byl bys rád, kdybych ti komplimentoval a chválil tě?" zapředl zmijozel.

"Ne," vyplivl Harry. "Věř mi, poslední věc kterou bych kdy chtěl, je uznání od tak podlýho únosce jako seš ty!" Únosce. On byl unesen. Skoro se mu z hrdla vydral smích. "Někdo tě tady objeví, víš," prohlásil se zaťatými pěstmi. "Brumbál tě objeví."

Riddle se zvráceně usmál.

"Jestli ti to pomůže v noci usnout," poznamenal.

"Dokáže to!"

"Koho z nás dvou se snažíš přesvědčit?"

Harry měl chuť z pocitu marnosti křičet, protože vztek byl lepší než podlehnutí absolutní hrůze, která mu dotírala na smysly.

"Proč já?" jeho hlas ochabl a tentokrát byl nepříjemně hystericky zabarvený. Riddle ho zkoumal, nenuceně se opřel na židli a chvíli mlčel.

"Jak je možné," začal a nespustil oči z Harryho obličeje. "Že malé dítě vyvázne s pouhou jizvou na čele z něčeho, co zničilo samotného Lorda Voldemorta?"

Harrymu pokleslo srdce. To všechno je kvůli tomu?

"Nevím."

"No tak, řekni mi to, a může to proběhnout po dobrém," přemlouval ho Riddle.

"Já nevím!" opakoval Harry. "Doopravdy."

Harry strnul, protože ten druhý vytáhl _jeho_ cesmínovou hůlku s perem fénixe z kapsy a začal s ní točit v prstech.

"Existuje kouzlo," řekl Zmijozelův dědic tónem, jako by mu přednášel. "Které mi dovoluje rozervat ti mysl a dostat se ke každé tvojí vzpomínce a nejvnitřnější myšlence. Té technice se říká nitrozpyt. Říkali mi, že s ní zacházím docela brutálně, ale-"

"Já to nevím!" opakoval Harry zoufale a už skoro křičel. Hůlka se namířila jeho směrem. "Já nevím, Tome! Já – Brumbál si myslí, že to byla láska mojí matky!"

Hůlka se sklonila, ale Riddle se neusmál.

"A co si myslíš ty, Harry?"

"Já nevím," řekl znova. Doufal že Riddle mu nebude zkoušet číst v mysli nebo co to bylo. Opravdu by to mohl udělat? Harry měl sucho v puse. "Proč tě to zajímá? Voldemort přece přišel až po tobě."

"Voldemort," řekl Tom a propaloval ho očima. "Je moje minulost, přítomnost a budoucnost."

Znovu mávl hůlkou a ve vzduchu mezi nimi se objevila planoucí písmena.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_I am Lord Voldemort._

Harry upřeně zíral a nevolnost se mu zvedala v útrobách jako přílivová vlna. Mysl jako by mu zamrzla. _Voldemort? _Tom Riddle byl _Voldemort?_ Čaroděj dvojí krve byl bojovníkem za čistokrevnost?

"Ne," zašeptal a zavrtěl hlavou. "To - ty to nemůžeš být."

"Určitě sis nemyslel, že já, Zmijozelův dědic, bych si nechal jméno svého špinavého mudlovského otce. Byl _nula__,_" ušklíbl seRiddle chladně. "Ne, kdepak...vytvořil jsem si nové jméno, jméno o kterém jsem věděl, že se ho jednou kouzelnický svět bude bát vyslovit, protože se stanu největším čarodějem všech dob."

"Ale to nejsi," řekl Harry kousavě.

"Nejsem co?" Riddle zněl pobaveně.

"Nejsi největší čaroděj všech dob. Sorry, že tě musím zklamat, ale největší čaroděj všech dob je Albus Brumbál!"

"A přesto jsem mu ukradl jeho drahocenného hrdinu přímo před jeho křivým nosem, a on s tím nemůže dělat vůbec nic."

"Takže o tomhle to je?" vyjekl Harry. "Jsem jen nějaký prostředek, jak - popíchnout! - Brumbála?"

"Kdybych tě chtěl jen na to, troufám si říct, že bych tě mohl jednoduše zabít a mělo by to stejný efekt," řekl Riddle. "Používej mozek, vím že někde pod tím vrabčím hnízdem musí být."

Harry se automaticky pokusil přihladit vlasy a zle na něj zíral.

"Já tě zastavím," sliboval vehementně.

Riddle se téměř laskavě usmál.

"A jak to hodláš udělat? Svou šanci jsi měl v Komnatě a selhal jsi."

Harry spolkl hořkost, podíval se jinam a strnul, když cítil, že se Riddle přiblížil. Vklouzl mu prsty pod bradu a zvedl mu hlavu, i když se Harry snažil vytrhnout.

"Uklidni se," zamumlal. "V prvé řadě jsi neměl čekat, že mě porazíš, byl to neproveditelný úkol, rozhodně neměl být dán tobě. Jsi jen dítě."

"Nejsem dítě!" zasykl zuřivě.

"Ale ano, jsi," řekl Riddle tiše. "Jsi dvanáctiletý chlapec, který nese na bedrech tíhu světa, a to není fér."

Harry byl nervózní; nedokázal vstřebávat Riddlovy rychlé změny nálad.

"Život není fér," vyplivl. Riddle se usmál, a ne zvlášť mile.

"Vskutku, to není."

Riddle ho zkoumavě pozoroval a po chvíli ho nechal, aby se odtáhl a zamyšleně zabručel.

"Běž se převléknout a umýt, je na tebe žalostný pohled. Musím pracovat."

Harry nedůvěřivě zíral, jak se ten druhý vrátil k židli, znovu se posadil a přitáhl si haldu papírů a noviny.

"Kde to jsme?" zeptal se. "Je to tvůj dům?"

"Koupelna jsou první dveře nahoře u schodů," byla jediná odpověď, které se mu dostalo. "Ve skříni máš nové oblečení, které by ti mělo padnout. Jestli je budeš chtít přizpůsobit na lepší velikost, přijď za mnou."

Harry civěl. Tohle přece určitě nebyl Voldemort? Bylo to příliš bizarní! Kde bylo mučení, pokusy o vraždu? Byl naprosto zmatený, vyhozený z rovnováhy.

Neměl potuchy, jak se má ke staršímu chlapci chovat, bylo to děsivé.

"Proč se chováš takhle?" ptal se přiškrceným hlasem. "Ty-"

Riddle byl zrůda, vždyť se stačilo podívat, co udělal Ginny! Co se s ní vůbec stalo? Mohla být mrtvá, ne? Znovu pocítil nevolnost.

Oči po něm němu šlehly a teď se v nich objevil znatelný stín hrozby a nebezpečí.

"Jsem raději, když lidé moje rozkazy poslouchají. Udělej to, a nebudeme mít žádné problémy."

Harry se za chvíli otočil, s rameny bezradně svěšenými, a tiše za sebou zavřel. Opravdu byl špinavý, měl hábit pokrytý slizem z Komnaty.

Tohle bylo tak _špatně_.

Prozkoumá celý dům a naplánuje si útěk.  
Riddle se jednou dopustí nějaké chyby.

Musí.

* * *

Tom zvědavě zíral na dveře, jakmile se zavřely. Jeho zájem byl vydrážděn víc než kdy dřív.

Většina chlapců by začalo vyvádět po zjištění, že jsou někde zavření, uvěznění s vtělením svého největšího nepřítele, ale Harry se z něj pořád snažil dostat odpovědi a vzdoroval mu.

Bylo to velmi neobvyklé.

Bude muset něco udělat s tou vzpurností, ale na to byl čas.

Pomalu z Chlapce, který přežil vyprovokuje dokonalého bojovníka Temné strany. Ta ironie bude dechberoucí.

Kromě toho, Harry měl talent, i když byl skrytý pod nebelvírskou špínou a nakažen ideály Světlé strany. Jistě to byla povinnost, pomoci tomu mladíkovi rozvinout jeho potenciál? Nikdy předtím neměl žáka, a to pomyšlení, že by mohl nějakého člověka tak naprosto ovlivnit, pro něj bylo fascinující.

Jestli to nepůjde dobře, pořád ho mohl kdykoli zabít, jak to původně chtěl udělat už v Komnatě.

A co víc, Harryho záhada stále nebyla vyřešena. Láska jeho matky? To bylo podivné. Většina matek by pro svoje dítě zemřela, ale to samo neposkytovalo dostatečnou ochranu proti smrtící kletbě.

Kdepak, muselo to být něco v Harrym.

Popřemýšlí o tom později.

Měl to dítě, a to nikam jít nemůže. Měl k dispozici dost času a příležitostí toho dvanáctiletého kluka formovat, testovat a experimentovat s ním dle libosti.

Potěšeně zamručel.

Vždycky rád sbíral trofeje, a tohle byla velkolepá trofej. Ten chlapec ho nějak porazil, nebo jeho variantu, přesněji řečeno.

Možnosti byly nekonečné.

Zatím bude potřeba zachovat nenápadnost, dokud se celý ten incident s Tajemnou komnatou neusadí.

Těžko by mohl dopustit, aby ho Brumbál přinutil tu trofej vrátit, ne?

Na chvíli pozorně poslouchal zvuky v domě.

"Okna jsou strážnými kouzly také začarovaná," zavolal nahlas za okamžik.  
Ozval se rachot, jako kdyby něco spadlo.

Uchichtl se a vrátil se k práci.  
Musel toho hodně dohnat.


	3. Kapitola tři

**"tučně vyznačená přímá řeč" **= hadí řeč**  
**

* * *

Kapitola tři:

Bylo pozdě v noci a Harry byl pořád vzhůru. Neodvažoval se usnout, a kručelo mu v břiše, poněvadž od oběda nejedl (vlastně už bylo skoro ráno, protože do Komnaty se vydal k večeru, a...už mu to připadalo tak dávno!) ale absolutně odmítal vyprošovat si jídlo od Riddla.

Ne že by nezažil hlad nikdy dřív, ale u Merlina! Cítil toast, a říkal si, jestli to Zmijozelův dědic dělá schválně.

Pravděpodobně ano.

Tvrdohlavě zůstal na místě, cítil se zkroušeně a zíral na strop. Za ty dvě hodiny, co nechal Riddla „pracovat", se mu dokázal úspěšně vyhýbat a prohledal dům odshora dolů. Snažil se najít jakoukoliv možnou únikovou cestu, jakkoli malou, cokoli co by se dalo použít.

Všechna okna a dveře byly těžce očarované těmi...strážnými kouzly, nebo jak to Riddle řekl? Tak jako tak, všechny byly blokované neviditelnou zdí.

Taky bylo dost pokojů, do kterých se vůbec nemohl dostat. Ve druhém patře mohl jít do svojí ložnice a do koupelny, zbylé dvoje dveře před ním zůstaly neprodyšně uzavřené.

Usoudil, že jedny z těch dveří vedou do Riddlovy ložnice, což byla odstrašující myšlenka. Potřeboval teď Zmijozelův dědic vůbec spánek? Doufal, že to není pokoj hned vedle toho jeho. Mohl by střeba utéct, až bude Tom někdy spát?

V přízemí mohl jít vlastně kamkoli, kromě ven (i když se vyhýbal jídelně, kde byl Riddle) a pak tam byl ještě prostor obývacího pokoje se zdmi obloženými policemi s knihami, pohovka, křeslo a stolek s šachovnicí.

Nebyla tam žádná televize, ale to ani nečekal.

Ještě tam byla kuchyně, která byla dost důkladně zásobená na to, že sem teprve dorazili. Vůně jídla ho dráždila.

Vztekle zaťal pěsti, rozzuřený na Riddla, na svět, a ze všeho nejvíc na sebe, že se dostal do tak mizerné situace.

Nenašel nic, co by ukazovalo na únikovou cestu.

Jeho jediná nanaděje byla získat nějak důvěru staršího chlapce a fingovat to, dokud Riddle neuvolní strážná kouzla a bezpečnostní opatření natolik, aby Harry mohl utéct.

Jestli do té doby nenajde lepší způsob. Nebo jestli někdo nenajde jeho. Určitě ho najdou, ne? Brumbál má být největší čaroděj téhle doby, jestli mu někdo může pomoct, pak jistě právě ten starý vrásčitý ředitel.

Dveře do pokoje – odmítal to nazývat _svým_ pokojem, nebude tady dlouho – se nezvučně otevřely. Rozhodl se, že by je pak mohl zabarikádovat. Dokázal by pohnout šatníkem?

Strnul při pohledu na Riddla, nebo konkrétněji, při pohledu na podnos s jídlem v jeho rukou. Toast, marmeláda, sendvič...nic velkolepého, ale pro jeho hladovou mysl to vypadalo nádherně.

Riddle ho obdařil chladným, smrtícím úsměvem, který neposkytoval žádnou iluzi útěchy.

"Ahoj Harry."

Napjatě odvrátil zrak, odsunul se co nejblíž k čelu postele a uvažoval, jestli na něj Riddle zase bude chtít zaútočit.

"Ani nepozdravíš, to je ale neslušnost, dítě. To tě rodiče nenaučili žádným způsobům?"

Harry se trhnutím otočil a zuřivě zavrčel.

"Vůbec o nich se mnou nemluv, ty zabijáckej parchante!"

"To se ještě nestalo, Pottříku. Nikdy jsem nemusel snášet přítomnost tvých rodičů."

Harry se zarazil a zamračil se. To je pravda...tohle byl šestnáctiletý chlapec, který strávil posledních padesát let v deníku, v limbu, v podstatě uvízlý. Sevřel čelisti. Riddle se arogantně ušklíbl a nasadil nečitelný výraz; v rukou pořád držel podnos.

"Mám pro tebe pár dalších otázek," prohlásil.

"Skvělý," zamumlal Harry hořce. "Proč mi prostě nepřečteš myšlenky?"

"Můžeme to tak udělat, jestli tomu dáváš přednost," odvětil Riddle se zvednutým obočím a podal mu tác. "Jez. Musíš být vyhládlý."

Harry si to nevzal. Nevěděl, co to stojí, a nechtěl od Zmijozelova dědice dokoli přijímat. Co když do toho něco dal? Kromě toho bylo podezřelé, aby mu ten druhý prostě dával jídlo.

"Snad nebudu muset investovat do hadiček na nitrožilní výživu?" zeptal se po chvíli nebezpečným tónem. "_**Jez." **_

Harry trhl hlavou, když uslyšel hadí řeč.

To bylo poprvé co ho slyšel hadí řečí promluvit, poprvé co tím slyšel mluvit jiného člověka. Bylo to zvláštní. Rozuměl tomu, jako by to bylo v angličtině, a opravdu by to zaměnil, kdyby neposlouchal velmi pozorně a nevšiml si základního syčivého podtónu.

Bylo to jako pádný důkaz, že Tom Riddle je opravdu Zmijozelovým dědicem. V útrobách jako by mu něco zavířilo.

"Cos do toho dal?" zeptal se neodbytně.

Pomyslel si, že ten záblesk překvapení v Riddlových očích si musel jen představovat; bylo to tam jen okamžik, než se ten intenzivní pohled znovu pokryl ledovou ocelí.

"Smrtící kombinaci margarínu a malinové marmelády," odpověděl Riddle suše. "Máš se čeho bát, zázračný chlapče. Může to obsahovat _kalorie__."_

Harry hleděl na jídlo a nebyl si jistý, jestli má uvěřit, že v tom nic jiného není. Střelil po tom druhém pohledem; nechtěl se smát té odpovědi podané s kamenným výrazem.

Riddle byl chorý, zvrácený únosce! Nebylo mu dovoleno mít smysl pro humor.

"Jak můžu vědět, žes tam nepřidal něco jiného?"

"Nemůžeš," odpověděl Tom sladce. "Takže pokud netoužíš umřít hladem – což v současné době stejně nehodlám dopustit – hádám, že mi budeš muset věřit."

"Věřit?" opakoval Harry nevěřícně. "Unesl jsi mě!"

"Kdo ví, vždycky se může stát, že začneš trpět stockholmským syndromem."

Harry svraštil zmateně obočí. _Co je stockholmský sydrom?_

"…Cože?"

"Sněz ten toast, dítě. Nebo najdu jiný způsob, jak ti to vnutit do krku."

Harry se zamračil, ale opatrně uchopil jeden plátek. _Vypadalo_ to poživatelně, ale Riddle byl vychytralý, takže nemohl vědět. Obezřetně si ukousl. Toast...malinová marmeláda. Polkl.

"Hodný hoch," Riddle vztáhl ruku a posměšně ho poplácal po hlavě. "Nebylo to tak hrozné, že?"

"Nejsem tvůj _domácí mazlíček__!"_

"Zvíře držené doma ze zájmu, pro pobavení nebo jako společnost...a divoký dvanáctiletý fakan...to je úplně to samé."

Harry koukal s otevřenou pusou, ponížený a uražený. Položil toast zpátky.  
Riddle se ušklíbl a s poněkud výhrůžným výrazem Harrymu naznačil, aby jedl dál. Pak se úsměšek pomalu rozplýval, Riddle se opřel na konci postele a měřil si ho.

Harry měl svíravý pocit v žaludku.  
Najednou si nebyl jistý, jestli má opravdu hlad. Měl ale strašný pocit, že ten psychouš nežertoval, když tvrdil, že mu nacpe jídlo do krku, jestli nebude jíst dobrovolně.

No, rozhodně to nebude pokoušet dnes večer. Možná zítra.  
Pokud ho tou dobou už někdo nenajde nebo se mu nepovede utéct.

Riddle ho plíživě pozoroval, i když předtím tvrdil, že má otázky. Špičkami prstů lehce bubnoval na sloupek postele nebo přejížděl po prostěradle. Harry si nebyl jistý proč, ale znervózňovalo ho to. Stejně jako to civění.

"Mohl by ses na mě při jídle nedívat?" požádal ho znepokojeně.

"Mohl," souhlasil ten druhý s odzbrojující příjemností. Oči se od něj nepohnuly.

"Ale neuděláš to," vzdychl Harry těžce.

"Opakuji, nejsi tak hloupý jak vypadáš. Soudím že to pro tebe bude lehčí, když budeš chápat tak rychle."

"Ty jsi tak podlý," zamumlal Harry a polkl.  
Riddle neodpověděl, stále upíral pohled jen na něj a začal mluvit, teprve když Harry oklepal drobky na talíř.

"Jakto, že jsi hadí jazyk?"

"Nevím," řekl Harry po chvíli, protože usoudil, že odpovědět na otázku ho nic nestojí.

"Ty toho nevíš hodně, že?" oplatil mu Riddle. Harry se do něj zabodl pohledem a napřímil se.

"Věděl bych víc, totiž kdybych mohl dokončit druhý ročník v Bradavicích, aniž by mě někdo unesl!"

"Už teď bys měl vědět víc," odpověděl bez obalu. "Kdybych byl tebou, snažil bych se o svém životě zjistit co nejvíc...čím jsi pro všechno na světě ztrácel čas? Hraním famfrpálu? Ginny říkala, že jsi byl seeker."

"Na famfrpálu není nic špatného!" zavrčel Harry. Riddle na něj jen opovržlivě pohlédl. "Kromě toho, cos dělal ty? Seděls v deníku a mluvil sám se sebou padesát let? A vůbec, jaký _idiot_ uvězní sám sebe v deníku?"

Riddle k němu pokročil o dva kroky a všechna sympatie z jeho výrazu zmizela. Najednou vypadal velmi hrozivě.

Harry se nepohnul, jen pevně sevřel pěsti kolem svojí přikrývky. Zmijozelův dědic se zastavil na centimetry od něj, ale on se stále nehýbal, přesvědčený, že Riddle zaútočí ve vteřině, kdy sebou hne.

**"****Ty máš docela ostrý jazyk, co****?"**zasyčel.

**"****Táhni."**

**"Rád; ještě bych od tebe mohl něco chytit," **ušklíbl se Riddle pohrdavě.

"Pak by asi bylo zdraví bezpečnější nechat mě jít."

Nebezpečí se změnilo zase v pobavení, i když stále číhalo, ukryté v Riddlově magii a lesku jeho pronikavých očí.

"Bude dobře, když si dáš pozor, abys nepřekročil meze," řekl a vyhodil Harryho z rovnováhy, odtáhl se a sebral podnos. "Spi. Nebudu tě chytat, jestli se zhroutíš z vyčerpání, a jen by ses ztrapnil."

Harry si znovu připadal zmatený náhlým přehoupnutím nálady, prudkou změnou jeho tónu.

"Spíš?"

Nevěděl co ho přimělo se zeptat, nebo proč mu ta otázka musela vyklouznout. Přes tvář toho druhého však přelétl zvláštní, skoro měkký výraz.

"Už padesát let ne," zamumlal Riddle. "Možná, Harry, možná že budu spát."

Harrymu se nelíbil pocit v jeho útrobách, když ho ten druhý pozoroval, tentokrát trochu nevidoucně. Pak odešel a zavřel za sebou dveře.  
Tom nespal padesát let? Vůbec? Vyschlo mu v puse. Světlo na chodbě pohaslo a Harry upřeně zíral do temnoty.

Jaktože se jeho život tolik změnil za jeden den?

A proč musí být Tom Riddle tak matoucí?

* * *

Ron Weasley ležel vzhůru ve své nebelvírské ložnici s červenýma, opuchlýma očima.

Prázdná postel vedle něj křičela Harryho nepřítomností. Po hodinách konečně dokázal uvolnit v zasypané chodbě dostatečně velký průlez, ale do Komnaty se dostat nemohl, protože nemluvil hadí řečí.  
Bylo mu špatně.

Čekal věky, čekal na Harryho, až vyjde ven. Jenže jeho kamarád nevyšel. Ani Ginny. Nakonec se vypravil zpět k tunelu, kudy sem přišli, křičel o pomoc a celou dobu se modlil, aby ho neuslyšel bazilišek a nepřišel ho sežrat.

Uršula – a už nikdy na ni nebude hnusný! - ho zaslechla a přivolala učitele. Ti ho zachránili, vyslechli jeho vyprávění...a pak mlčeli.

Byli tam jeho rodiče, rozzuření, že riskoval život, vystrašení a truchlící nad Ginny. Ani dvojčata se nezmohla na vtip, nikdy dřív je neviděl tak bledé.

Zavolali i Billa a Charlieho.

Díky mandragorám se brzo všichni probudí, ale nikdo se z toho nedokázal pořádně radovat. Harry a Ginny tady nebyli. Mohli být mrtví!

Měl na ně oba dávat lepší pozor, a zabránit tomu! Měl být Ginny lepším bratrem, takovým, aby ji Zmijozelův dědic nedostal. A nikdy neměl Harryho nechat, aby šel do Komnaty sám!

Zuřivě si protřel oči a strnule zíral do tmy. Kolem něj se ozývalo chrápání. Byl vyčerpaný, ale nemohl spát, měl příliš velké starosti.

Co se jim stalo?

Tak nějak očekával, že všechno dopadne dobře, jako s Kamenem mudrců. Bylo by to sice pekelně děsivé, ale zpětně by se na to dívali jako na úžasné dobrodružství. Ti dobří by vyhráli, nepřítel by byl poražen, Ginny zachráněná a všechno by se vrátilo do normálu – takhle se to _mělo_ stát!

Kde se to teda tak strašně zvrtlo?

"Rone?" ozval se tichý šepot, když se ve dveřích objevila škvíra. "Jsi ještě vzhůru?"

Percy.

"Nemůžu spát," zamumlal. Slyšel, jak k němu jeho starší bratr tápal tmou, skoro zakopl o Nevillův kufr a opatrně se posadil k němu na postel.

"Víš, bude to v pořádku," řekl Percy po chvíli. "Brumbál to vyřeší, uvidíš – ministerstvo to vyřeší. Je to jejich práce."

"Co když ne? Co když Ginny – Harry -"

Jeho bratr mu pevně stiskl ruku.

"Bude to okay," opakoval.

Ron se posadil a cítil, že Percy vedle něj strnul, a pak mu toporně položil ruku kolem ramen. Obličej jeho staršího bratra byl ve tmě noci bledý a nabubřelost z něj úplně zmizela. Prefekt zmizel – nahradilo ho Percyho druhé já, trochu nemotorná, ambiciózní a chytrá osobnost.

"Jak je mámě a tátovi?" zeptal se dutě.

"Neměj o ně starost, Rone," řekl Percy konejšivě. "Jsou v pořádku. Hledají Ginny...a Harryho...právě teď, spolu s ředitelem."

"Měl bych být s nimi," řekl.

"Jen si odpočiň, měl jsi těžký den. Vzbudím tě okamžitě, jakmile zjistíme něco nového."

"Slibuješ?"

"Slibuji."

Zase se položil. Bylo to trochu zvláštní, ale ne úplně nepříjemné.

"Díky," zašeptal.

"Je mi líto, žes neměl pocit, že se mnou můžeš promluvit..."

Přiblížil se neúprosný úsvit.

Možná bude zítřek lepší.

Doufal.

Brumbál bude vědět, co dělat...

* * *

Tom si vysušil ručníkem vlasy a vychutnával si pocit horké vody na kůži poprvé za tak dlouhou dobu.

Horko. Chlad.

Deník byla jen nicota, žádný smyslový vjem kromě domnělého papíru, který ho svíral ze stran jako vězení, trošky inkoustu kapajícího jako černá krev, který kolem něj vířil coby jediná změna ve strnulé existenci.

Cítil se bláznivě šťastně, a ani Potterova drzost mu nedokázala jeho radostnou náladu nadlouho zkazit. Stejně, bude mít ještě dost času na tom dítěti pracovat.

Nyní si bude libovat v tom, že je _naživu_.

Nikdo nemohl ocenit radosti života tak jako on, tím si byl jistý. Vklouzl mezi hedvábné povlečení a usmíval se z toho potěšení, z toho že mohl cítit měkkost, dotek, nádhernou chladnost polštáře, z pocitu nasyceného žaludku, schopnosti jíst...schopnosti cítit na rtech chutě.

I něco tak prostého jako toast s marmeládou byla rozkoš.

Bude muset najít domácího skřítka, jakmile se všechno uklidní. Méně srdnatý člověk by si nechal rozsvícené světlo, protože by se bál temnoty, kterou zažíval jako viteál, ale on ne... on si stále liboval ve stínech.

Stíny vždycky byly a navždy zůstanou jeho doménou a královstvím.  
Koneckonců, byl přece _Temný_ lord.

Byl zvědav, jestli se mu podaří usnout, aby si jeho stále aktivní vědomí mohlo poprvé za půl století trochu oddychnout. Cítil, že se mu vrací všechny jeho tělesné funkce, po dlouhé době dost prudké – hlad, bolest, žízeň, hmat, zrak, chuť, čich.

Nic nebylo tak dokonalé jako smysly.

Pohrdavě se usmál, když pomyslel na Pottera, jak odmítal jídlo, ale musí mu přiznat, že jeho důvody byly potěšitelně rozumné a promyšlené.

Muselo se to dítě někdy obejít bez jídla? Jedna jeho část chtěla říct, že ne, ale ta druhá část, která Harryho tak intenzivně sledovala, si všimla, že Harry Potter možná není ten Zlatý chlapec, jakým se dělal.

To byl ovšem hlavolam pro další den. Spolu s hadí řečí, smrtícími kletbami a všemi dalšími možnými tématy, s kterými mohl to dítě ždímat, dokud nebude spokojený.

Ale teď bude zase spát.

Zítra začíná nový život.


	4. Kapitola čtyři

Kapitola čtyři:

Tentokrát nebyl Harry natolik obluzený, aby si při procitnutí myslel, že je stále v nebelvírské ložnici. Překvapivě se cítil dobře odpočatý.

Kdyby nebyl tak vyčerpaný, určitě by se převracel a házel sebou celou noc, v paranoidním domnění že se ho Riddle chystá ve spánku zabít nebo tak něco. Vzhledem k tomuto temnému obratu v jeho myšlenkách skoro spadl z postele, když si nasadil brýle a uviděl, kdo stojí ve dveřích.

„Gah! Riddle! -c-co to k čertu děláš?" zasyčel, přitáhl si pokrývku ke krku a začal se divoce červenat. Jistě, sice byl oblečený, ale cítil se zranitelně při představě, že ho někdo pozoruje ve spánku, aniž by o tom věděl...automaticky ho to nutilo se schovat. Zmijozelův dědic zdvihl obočí.

„Prosímtě, Harry, je ti _dvanáct_. Mám svoje zásady, víš. Absolutně nemám zájem o něco takového."

„Aha, a _jak_ asi to mám vědět?" vyplivl Harry vztekle. „Vysával jsi život z Ginny, nevinné jedenáctileté holky, úplně v pořádku, že, a taky jsi mě do hajzlu unesl! Je dost těžký věřit, že vůbec nějaký zásady máš, ty podlej kriple!"

„Přestaň klít, zníš směšně a vulgárně." byla jediná odpověď. Harry přimhouřil oči do škvír.

„Co vůbec sakra děláš v mém- v tomhle pokoji?" zeptal se.

„Nejsem v pokoji," ušklíbl se Riddle a pohlédl na svoje nohy, stojící na prahu, takže teoreticky nebyl uvnitř. Harry ho probodl očima.

„Proč stojíš u dveří a koukáš, jak spím?" upravil otázku.

„Zvažuju, jestli tě mám zabít."

Harry zamrkal, trochu zesinal a naklonil hlavu. Tohle bylo myšleno vážně, nebo jako vtip s Jeníčkem a Mařenkou? Úžasná věc na probuzení. Jeho srdce skoro začalo zpomalovat.

„...tak ti s tím přeju hodně štěstí." obezřetně sklouzl z postele, protože jestli se ho chystá zabít, nechce zemřít v posteli, chce stát a bojovat s tím nejlepším, co dokáže... „Nebylo by snazší na mě poštvat baziliška?"

„Víš, většina lidí by teď začala prosit o život."

Harry pokrčil rameny. A udělat tím Riddlovi radost? Nikdy!

„Čím to je," vyptával se Riddle, „ že máš větší strach z toho že ti stojím ve dveřích, než z toho že se tě třeba chystám zabít?"

„Nebojím se ani jednoho!"

„Pak se ukazuje tvoje stupidita," řekl ten druhý bez obalu. „Vezmeme-li v úvahu, v jaké jsi situaci, bát by ses měl."

„Proč?" ptal se Harry. „Když se tě budu bát, pomůže mi to snad nějak se odsud dostat? Nemyslím."

Riddle byl chvíli zticha a měřil si ho s tou strašidelnou, stravující intenzitou.

„Pořád věříš, že utečeš."

„Co, to jsi čekal, že to vzdám? Protože já to nevzdám, nikdy!"

Riddle mlčel. Harry k němu postoupil o několik kroků a zaťal pěsti.

„To tě dřív uvidím mrtvého – za to, cos udělal – než abych ti dal, co chceš, ať je to cokoli! Jsi zrůda-"

„_Sensitivi Privatio!_"

Riddlovo kouzlo bylo rychlé jako blesk a trefilo ho přímo do prsou - Harry vytřeštil oči – a potom, potom nebylo nic.

Neviděl, všude byla jen tma, jako by měl zavřené oči, ale přitom je měl otevřené. Přestal v ústech cítit chuť po hlubokém spánku a to ticho bylo ohlušující.

Nemohl – nemohl se hýbat.

Byl mrtvý? Riddle ho zabil?

Snažil se uklidnit a nadechl se, ale necítil, že by mu vzduch proudil do plic, takže možná opravdu mrtvý byl. Začal sebou házet, jenže necítil svoje tělo.

Necítil...nic.

V srdci mu zběsile narůstala hrůza a strach, zděšení a nevolnost. Tohle nemohl vystát! Jako by nebyl vůbec naživu! Nemohl dělat nic, jen donekonečna přemýšlet.

Pokusil se vtáhnout další uklidňující doušek vzduchu.

Riddle to zruší, ne? Cokoli, co udělal? Co to bylo za zaklínadlo? Něvěděl, jak dlouho už v tomhle stavu byl, připadalo mu to jako věčnost.

Černota.

Zapomnění.

Pořád se snažil otevřít oči, ale stíny neustoupily.

„Riddle? Jsi tam? Cos mi to k čertu udělal – Riddle?"

Jedinou odpovědí mu bylo ticho. Strach se prohloubil a začal mu stahovat útroby.

„Jsi parchant!"

Nic.

* * *

Albus Brumbál vkročil do dívčí umývárny ve druhém patře, o které mu pověděl mladý Ronald. Nemohl věřit, že vstup do Tajemné komnaty byl ze všech míst zrovna tady.

Do vnitřní komnaty se ale dostat nemohli, jen k jejím dveřím. Pořád si nevěděl rady, jak na to. Hned v noci po včerejších událostech přivolal hada, ale dveře se neotevřely, jako kdyby na místě vycítily kouzla nebo Brumbálův úmysl.

Možná ten had musel říct správnou věc – 'otevři', podle pana Weasleyho, a neudělal to.

Severus měl na tváři stále nečitelný výraz, ale Brumbál si byl jistý že ho těší být tak blízko tajného doupěte zakladatele jeho koleje.

Také přičarovali plno kohoutů pro případ, že by se objevil bazilišek.

Potom zkusili dát hada do krabice, aby ho přiměli zasyčet slovo 'otevřete'. Nebylo to nic platné; ty zatracené dveře se stále nechtěly otevřít. Usoudil, že je Salazar začaroval tak, aby jimi mohl projít jen člověk se schopností hadí řeči.

Takže teď to museli dělat tou delší cestou.

Už několik hodin pracoval nonstop, aby zrušil tisíc let stará strážná kouzla. Přestal jen na chvíli, aby se objevil na snídani a uklidnil zbytek studentů.

Děsil se pomyslet, co v Komnatě najdou. Okamžitě si na pomoc přivolal ty nejlepší lidi. Lámání strážných-ochranných kouzel nikdy nepatřilo mezi jeho nejsilnější stránky.

Severus pracoval na dveřích neúnavně, i přes svou nenávist k Harrymu.

Harry.

Co se stalo Harrymu? Byl Chlapec, který přežil, tam uvnitř, v bezvědomí? Nebo tam vůbec nebyl?

Rád by si myslel, že jeho ochranná kouzla zabránila, aby ten chlapec mohl být přepraven pryč nějakými nekalými silami, ale sotva dokázal chápat magii v téhle Komnatě.

Bylo dost pravděpodobné, že Zmijozel odstranil ze své komnaty bradavická ochranná kouzla, aby mohl odcházet, kdy se mu zachtělo. Nebo to sahalo za hranici ochranných kouzel z nějakého jiného důvodu – třeba jako bojová taktika.

Nevěděl to.

A ten pocit se mu nelíbil.

Fawkes zmizel před delší dobou, a mohl jen doufat, že chlapci pomohl, ale jistý si tím nebyl.

Když odešel ze školy, ani ho nenapadlo, že se stane tohle, že všecko půjde tak kolosálně špatně.

Těžce vzdychl. Už nebyl mladý; cítil, jak ho tíží a dusí váha starostí a bezesné noci.

Byli tu také Weasleyovi a pochopitelně umírali strachem. Měl obavy, že Bradavice budou zavřeny.

Až na to, že žádné útoky vlastně nebyly, a kdyby mohl dokázat, že Zmijozelův dědic byl zastaven...ten dědic.

V žilách ho zamrazilo.

Musí se dostat do té Komnaty.

* * *

Tom shlížel na Harryho, který ležel na podlaze a mlátil sebou.

Odřízl všechny jeho smysly a nechával ho prožít deprivaci, jakou on sám cítil v deníku.

Ten mladík to zvládal překvapivě dobře, ale už ho to začínalo dostávat: nevědomé slzy mu začaly téct po lících a byl čímdál zběsilejší.

Měl chvíle, kdy se nehýbal a viditelně usiloval o klid. Pak měl zase chvíle, kdy sebou zmítal, jako by se snažil ucítit vlastní tělo.

Pravděpodobně to bude trochu bolet, až ho Tom zase nechá cítit.

Zatím bude čekat.

Už to trvalo hodinu a on si přinesl knížku, tiše si četl a po očku sledoval Harryho pokrok. Musel přiznat, že obdivuje nezlomnost toho dítěte, jeho nezdolnou vůli. Harry Potter byl impozantně silný, o tom nebylo pochyb.

Opravdu, ten chlapec byl všechno, v co z Ginévřiných vyprávění doufal, a ještě mnohem víc.

To byly jediné věci, kterým naslouchal dychtivě, a ona byla také šťastná, že může někomu blábolit o svém hrdinovi, že může s někým mluvit.

Ah, odražení smrtící kletby a poražení Toho-jenž-nesmí-být-jmenován bylo víc než dost, aby to vzbudilo jeho zájem, ale potom, když mu řekla, že Harry Potter je hadí jazyk?

Byl radostí bez sebe.

Bylo to dokonalé a kouzelně tajemné, protože on věděl, že ten chlapec s ním není příbuzný...tak jak bylo možné, že ovládal hadí řeč?

Mezi nimi bylo tolik podobností, že to bylo fascinující. Okamžitě mu bylo jasné, že tady jde o něco víc, o něco hlubšího...a potom se s tím dítětem setkal.

Jeho zvědavost rozkvetla do naprosté posedlosti.

Netušil, čím to bylo, ale něco v něm se spojilo, přitahovalo ho.

Věděl, že mu to nedá pokoj, dokud to tajemství nerozluští. A ten chlapec byl klenot, který mohl vyleštit a předvádět jeho zářnou cenu. Obrátit ho k Temné straně byl víc než vynikající plán. Ale o tom přemýšlel pořád dokola.

Asi měl slečně Weasleyové poděkovat, že mu nevědomky nabídla takový dárek.

Ten hoch byl neobroušený, ale potenciál byl ohromující. Měl obavy, že to děcko bude příliš pevně zakořeněné ve Světlé straně, ale potom, když pronášel ty vražedné komenty...když mu oči barvy smrtící kletby zářily nebezpečným, _temným_ odhodláním, jeho naděje znovu ožila.

„Tome?" chlapcův hlas byl teď tlumenější, šepot, který sotva skrýval jeho zděšení. Jeho malé tělo se třáslo a choulilo do sebe, jako by hledalo teplo.

Urážky přestaly.

Sám ten proces důvěrně znal, prožil si to. Znal smyslovou deprivaci, a jak vás to nutilo dělat cokoli, jen abyste byli zase opravdu živí, úplně cokoli.

Alespoň mohl s někým prostřednictvím deníku promlouvat. Nejdřív se zbytkem svého já, přes léta s četnými jinými společníky...i když Lucius ho potom někde uzamkl, když se s ním jeho sedmiletý syn spřátelil a začínal být...'nemocný'.

„Tome, prosím..."

A to prosím bylo všechno co potřeboval, spolu se slzami lesknoucími se v mladíkových otevřených, nevidoucích očích.

Harry mu teď bude rozumět; nedokáže si pomoct, bude chápat. A to porozumění nahlodá chlapcovu nenávist k němu a umožní mu tak vybudovat cestu, kterou se mu dostane pod kůži.

Jeho ochrannou vrstvou byla jeho nenávist a nikdo nemohl skutečně nenávidět něco, čemu rozumí.

Tom odvolal zaklínadlo a chlapec se ihned se zajíknutím probral. Odškrábal se dozadu, až narazil na nohy postele. Sklonil knihu a pár vteřin ho pozoroval – vnímal jeho roztřesenost, skelný pohled, sevřenou bradu a zaťaté pěsti.

Pokročil dopředu.

Harry Potter byl sirotek, stejně jako on. Každý sirotek do jisté míry chce a zoufale touží mít rodinu, touží po bezpodmínečném přijetí.

Využije to ve svůj prospěch.

* * *

Harry strnul, když mu pod bradu vklouzly prsty a zvedly mu hlavu, tak krutě něžné.

To byla Riddlova zbraň; věděl, že Harry očekává nepředstavitelná muka, pokusy o vraždu a zášť. Nevěděl, jak si má poradit s laskavostí, nikdy ho nenapadlo, že se bude muset obrnit zrovna proti tomuhle.

Oh, Riddle nebyl milý, to v žádném případě, jeho osobnost byla protkaná chladem a hrozivostí, ale byl plně schopný tuhle hru hrát.

Harry mu na to nenaletí. To odmítal; těsně si objal kolena a zle zíral.

Musí se odtud dostat, bál se, co by se mohlo stát, kdyby byl Riddle vším, co mu zůstalo, všechno na co by se mohl spoléhat.

„To bylo šedesát minut," prohlásil Riddle měkce, tak měkce. „Jak myslíš, že bys to zvládal po _padesát_ let?"

Harrymu vyschlo v puse a hlava mu třeštila. To nebylo správně. Zmijozelův dědic – _Voldemort_ – byl zlý, nemohl si dovolit myslet si něco jiného, aniž by se nechal vtáhnout do temných stínů, a v těch se ztratit nechtěl.

„**Udělal bys to samé co já, Harry, každý by to udělal. Nejsem zrůda. Jsem jako ty. Jsme stejní, ty a já."**

„Ne, nejsme," zaskřehotal. **„Nejsem vůbec jako ty."**

„Vůbec?" zašeptal Riddle. „Dvojí krve, sirotci vychovaní mudly, kteří se o nás nestarali-"

„-Jak to víš!" snažil se odtáhnout a škubl sebou, jak na něj jeho slova dolehla. Ginny samozřejmě věděla, jak ho její bratr zachránil, věděla o těch mřížích na oknech, a bezpochyby to všechno svému deníku řekla.

Nikdy se necítil tak trpce. Prozradila na něj Riddlovi úplně všechno, to nebylo fér! On o něm nevěděl skoro nic.

„-oba jsme hadí jazyky, jsme mocní, a oba jsme museli vyrůst příliš rychle. Dokonce i vypadáme trochu podobně-"

„-Přestaň," zamumlal Harry zuřivě a chtěl si zakrýt uši, jenže Riddle volnou rukou chytil obě jeho ruce. Dlouhé prsty snadno a pevně ovinuly jeho hubená zápěstí.

„Že mě necheš poslouchat neznamená, že neříkám pravdu," zamumlal Zmijozelův dědic. „Ve skutečnosti víš, že je to pravda, a právě proto mě nechceš poslouchat."

„Ne."

„Ano."

Harry si skousl ret a přál si, aby mohl odvrátit oči od Riddla, který před ním dřepěl, a od jeho vážného obličeje. Všechny svaly měl napjaté.

Stále si vybavoval tu hrůzu z nicoty, takže dokonce nacházel útěchu ve zmijozelově neúprosném sevření a v teple, které z něj sálalo.

Připomnělo mu to, že byl tady, že nebyl v temnotě. Až na to, že byl.

Tom Riddle byl ztělesněním temnoty, něco jako noční můra, stín živený tak dlouho, až se stal realitou.

„**Můžu z tebe udělat prince mezi čaroději,"** pokračoval Tom tiše.

„**Já to nechci-"**

„**-Už nikdy nebudeš muset být sám, nebo se skrývat. Se mnou už nikdy nebudeš muset předstírat, že jsi něco, co nejsi."**

Harryho bolelo srdce.

„Teď tohle předstíráš, takový ve skutečnosti nejsi, jen ode mě něco chceš na oplátku, jako všichni ostatní. Nejsi nic než lhář!"

Tom se na něj ušklíbl s nádechem nebezpečí.

„Jak bys mohl vědět, jaký jsem, dítě? Víš jen to, co ti řekli, což sečteno, není moc...přemýšlej o tom, Harry."

„Co ode mě chceš?" zeptal se strašlivě ochraptělým hlasem.

Tom trochu ustoupil. Intenzita v jeho pohledu se mírně zjemnila, a pustil ho ze sevření.

„Právě teď?" nálada Zmijozelova dědice se opět nepředvídatelě přehoupla. „Chci, aby ses šel nasnídat."

„Jeníček a Mařenka a to všecko?" zeptal se unaveně. Přes Riddlovy rty prchavě přelétl zvláštní úsměv.

„Doufám, že jsi nečekal Popelku..."

* * *

Severus Snape se ostražitě vplížil do Komnaty.

Stálo je sice dlouhé úsilí a hodně zbytečné námahy se dovnitř dostat, ale konečně tam byli.

Krev mu při tom pohledu ztuhla.

Během své 'kariéry' Smrtijeda už viděl hodně strašných věcí. Vzpomínky na ně se mu vypálily do očních víček a do mysli, a už nikdy je nebude moci zapomenout. Z nějakého důvodu ale tohle patřilo mezi to nejhorší.

Harry Potter byl pryč a na podlaze ležel jen černý deník, otevřený uprostřed. Brumbál k němu obezřele přistoupil.

Přes stránky deníku, jako kdyby krvácel, byla horečně naškrábávána slova, znovu a znovu.

„_Je tam někdo? Haló? Prosím, co se stalo? Tome? Jsi tam, Tome? Promiň, udělám cokoli budeš chtít, Tome, prosím... mami? Je tam moje máma? Je tam někdo? Prosím? Je tu taková tma... jsem mrtvá? Haló? Pomůže mi někdo? Tome? Harry?"_

Pokračovalo to stránku za stránkou, objevovalo se na papíře a zase do něj mizelo, pořád dokola.

Brumbálovi klesla hlava.

Snape cítil, jak mu hořkost zlomyslně stoupá do krku a Arthur Weasley skučel vzlyky tak strašlivými, že by k nim dospělý muž nikdy neměl být přinucen.

Našli Ginny Weasleyovou.

Ale kde je Harry Potter?

Co se stalo s Lilyiným synem?


	5. Kapitola pět

Kapitola pět:

Snídaně byla do kuchyně přičarována švihnutím Riddlovy (Harryho) hůlky. Teď ho Zmijozelův dědic znovu netečně pozoroval. Harry sebou stísněně zavrtěl.

"Vyfoť si mě, to dýl vydrží," vyjel.

Když se vzpamatoval z šoku, začal narůstat jeho vztek. Jak mu to Riddle mohl udělat? Odříznout jeho smysly? Zřejmě snadno, vzhledem k tomu, že to je zl- krutej parchant. Když se od něj pohled nepohnul a Riddle nepromluvil, Harry vstal a odstrčil židli až hlasitě zaskřípěla po podlaze.

"Sedni si, musíme si projít pravidla tohoto uspořádání," nařídil mu zmijozel.

Harry se v duchu ušklíbl a uštěpačně vykročil ke dveřím, ty se ale zamkly sotva k nim došel.

Zaťal zuby a pomalu se otočil. Riddle mu mírně pokynul, aby se znova posadil. Založil si ruce s tím že ho vyslechne, odmítl se ale řídit Riddlovým příkazem.

Proč by jeho rozkazy měl poslouchat? Nechtěl tady být a nic tomu druhému nedlužil. Radši by tomu klukovi udělal ze života peklo, čert vem nějaké 'uspořádání'.

"Můžu tě po dobu tohoto rozhovoru přivázat k židli, jestli ti to lépe vyhovuje," prohlásil Riddle. Harrymu ztuhla brada ještě víc.

"Tak do toho," vyplivl. „Ve skutečnosti v tom není rozdíl. Tak jako tak mě vězníš, a je jedno, do jak krásného hávu se to snažíš obléct!"

"Ne, bylo by to pro tebe víc nepohodlné," odůvodňoval zmijozel. Harry přimhouřil oči.

"A proč ti na tom záleží?"

"Moc mi na tom nezáleží, ale myslel jsem, že tobě by mohlo."

"Takže co, to budu moct žít v pozlacené kleci místo v obyčejné, dokud se budu řídit tvými pravidly?"

"To byla hlavní myšlenka."

"Byl bych radši, kdybys mě prostě zamknul," řekl Harry chladně. "Jsem tvůj vězeň a žádné množství nějakého – nějakého hezkého oblečení nebo hezkých pokojů nebo cokoli z tvé strany to nemůže změnit. Takže s tím přestaň. Nemáš _nic_ co bych chtěl!"

„Ts," řekl Riddle lehce, ale jeho pohled znatelně ochladl.

"Opatrně, Harry...tohle bys neříkal, kdybych s tebou zacházel jako s vězněm."

Zmijozel se zvedl ze židle, obešel stůl a přiblížil se k němu, jako včera. Harry couvl a poodešel, takže stůl se opět ocitl mezi nimi. Riddlovy rty zkroutil úsměšek. Zastavil se, položil dlaně na hladký dřevěný povrch a nepatrně se naklonil.

"Víš jaké by to bylo, být skutečným vězněm Lorda Voldemorta?" otázal se tlumeně. "Nemyslím si, že to víš. Zřejmě jsi nabyl mylného dojmu, že jídlo, oblečení a jiná materiální a fyzická omezení jsou to, co z tebe dělá vězně...dovol, abych tě opravil."

Harry polkl, když spatřil nebezpečný lesk v Riddlových očích.

"Být zajatcem není o tom, jestli je tvá klec pozlacená nebo z hrubě otesaných mříží; je to o tom, že v této situaci nemáš naprosto žádná práva...jíš, protože ti to dovoluji, dýcháš, protože ti to dovoluji, nosíš pěkné věci, protože ti to _dovoluji_...ty tady nemáš žádnou moc, dítě. Tu mám já. I když chápu tvoje vzpurné pokusy předstírat, že ti pořád zbyla nějaká moc nebo kontrola, je to klam, pochop to. Jediný klam, který jsem ti _dovolil_ opět já. Všechno co děláš, je předmětem mých vrtochů a mého svolení...mříže, řetězy a strádání by tento základní fakt jen hrubě zdůraznily a usnadnily by ti vzdor vůči mně. Chceš 'pořádné vězení', protože pak by ses nemusel cítit zavázán, a mohl bys mě klidně proklínat a nenávidět za to, jak s tebou zacházím. Nevíš, jak si s tímhle poradit."

Harry se do něj zuřivě zabodával pohledem.

"Ty mě nevlastníš," zavrčel. "A neovládáš mě, Riddle, to je tvůj vlastní klam, ne můj. Já ovládám sám sebe, a to ty nikdy nemůžeš – nemůžeš ovládat moje myšlenky nebo sny, moji mysl nebo moje srdce! Ty. Mě. Nevlastníš."

"Mám magii, Harry," odvětil Riddle. "Opravdu si myslíš, že bych to druhé nemohl udělat? Mysl – existuje kletba zvaná Imperius, která by mi dala naprostou kontrolu nad tvými myšlenkami a jednáním. A tvoje srdce – přinucující kouzla, lektvary lásky, lektvary empatie nebo prostá manipulace."

"Kontrola není totéž co vlastnictví," vyštěkl Harry. To se naučil u Dursleyových. "Můžeš mě ovládat násilím, ale stejně bude všechno pořád moje, protože doopravdy nevlastníš to, co ti nedám dobrovolně."

Riddle nepatrně zvedl hlavu.

"Ale ty mi dobrovolně dáš co chci," odpověděl tiše. "Poněvadž tvůj úsudek je založen na zásadním omylu, že nemám nic co bys chtěl."

Harryho zmatený výraz ještě znejistěl.

"Nemáš-"

"Svobodu, Harry," zamumlal Riddle a spaloval ho pohledem. "Mám svobodu, po které zoufale toužíš."  
Harrymu pokleslo srdce a pocítil chlad.

Riddle znovu obešel stůl a Harry tentokrát necouvl, jen na něj zíral a stál jako přikovaný.

Zmijozelovy ruce se objevily na jeho ramenou. Sklonil se k Harrymu, aby měli oči ve stejné výšce.

"Mám informace – odpovědi," Pokračoval měkce. „A momentálně jsem jediná společnost, kterou máš. Kdybych tě jen zamkl v pokoji, bez jediného lidského kontaktu, po celé dny a týdny, nakonec by přišel okamžik, že bys udělal cokoli, jen abys viděl mě nebo ostatní lidi. Aby sis připomněl, že nejsi sám na světě. Bojíš se být sám, Harry, každý člověk se toho do určité míry bojí. Možná mě nemáš rád, ale právě teď mě potřebuješ...a to mi víc než cokoli jiného dává vládu i nad tvým srdcem."

Harrymu se dělalo špatně. Vytrhl se mu, zaťal pěsti a ramena se mu třásla.

Riddle byl lhář. Nic než lhář, špinavý lhář.

"Nebudu tady dost dlouho na to, aby se to mohlo stát," řekl vztekle. „Brumbál tě najde, a ty zemřeš, nebo půjdeš zpátky do deníku, kam patříš." Jízlivě otočil hlavu k Riddlovi. „Těšíš se, až půjdeš zpátky do deníku, Tome? Protože tentokrát to nebude na padesát let, bude to navždy. Budeš sám v nicotě _navždy_!"

V další vteřině se ocitl na zemi, protože ho Riddle pořádně praštil. Držel si ruku na pálící tváři, ale přesto se usmál, začal se divoce smát.

Tohle rozhodně bylo Riddlovo citlivé místo, jeho hladkou masku to rozbilo okamžitě.

Riddle na něj chladně zíral s nečitelnýma očima. Harry se dál smál, nemohl si pomoct, když už jednou začal. Nikdy se necítil tak mizerně, ale teď prostě nedokázal přestat.

Zatraceně, přišel si teď tak vylekaně a ztraceně a nejistě, že se musel zoufale smát, poněvadž kdyby se nesmál, musel by brečet. A nechtěl Riddlovi dopřát tu radost, aby viděl jeho slzy.

Tom k němu po chvíli přistoupil a přidřepl si. Vzal ho za bradu, natočil jeho tvář ke světlu a zkoumal škodu.

"Pravidlo jedna," prohlásil pevně. "Nedráždi mě, Harry Pottere. Ty budeš tím, kdo za to bude trpět."

To ho jen přimělo smát se víc; trpět za to? Vždyť už trpěl! Každá vteřina, kterou musel strávit v tomhle pitomém domě s tímhle matoucím, arogantním klukem byla mučení samo o sobě.

Riddle začínal vypadat trochu rozčileně, i když jeho výraz se moc nezměnil. Povzdychl si.

„Už ti někdo řekl, že jsi potrhlé dítě?" zeptal se a pustil ho.  
Harry jen pokrčil rameny, nebyl si jistý, jak má odpovědět. Jeho smích pomalu odumíral.

"Co ode mě chceš?" ptal se znovu tvrdošíjně. Už ztrácel přehled o tom, kolikrát ta slova vyslovil, a začínal si říkat, jestli to Riddle vůbec ví.

"Pravidlo dvě, nesnaž se utéct, nebude ti to k ničemu a následky se ti nebudou líbit."

Harry zaťal pěsti na tu ne-odpověď.

"Víš vůbec proč jsem tady? Nebo jsi mě prostě sebral ve spádu událostí?"

"Pravidlo tři, dobrým chováním si vysloužíš výhody, špatným chováním o ně přijdeš."

"Jsi otravný," zavrčel Harry. "Proč mi neodpovíš? Říkal jsi, že máš informace, které chci, tak by bylo v tvém zájmu, abys je použil!"

"A ty jsi říkal, že ode mě nic nechceš," připomněl mu Riddle a zvedl obočí.

Harry strnul a cítil, že si začíná připadat jako v pasti.  
Zatraceně.

Buď musel uznat že se plete a ustoupit svému vězniteli, což by mu umožnilo do určité míry ukojit svou zvědavost, nebo odmítne a Riddle mu bude odpírat odpovědi v podstatě na všechno.

Kousl se do rtu; cítil, že je to nad jeho síly.

Jak měl se Zmijozelovým dědicem držet krok? Vždyť ani nedokončil druhý ročník, pohyboval se v kouzelnickém světě jen dva roky.

Jeho mysl zabloudila k nesčetným knížkám v domě.

Jenže knížky by mu sice mohly pomoct, aby Riddlovi stačil, nebo tak něco, ale neřeknou mu nic o světě tam venku. Neřeknou mu nic o Tomových záměrech, neřeknou co se stalo s Ginny ani nic podobného.

Pravidlo tři mu zvonilo v hlavě.

Strašlivý význam Riddlovy definice 'zajatce' mu pomalu začínal docházet. Točila se mu hlava, jak se snažil přizpůsobit všemu, co se stalo za posledních čtyřiadvacet hodin. A až si to přibližně srovná, Riddle po něm hodí zase něco jiného.

Chtělo se mu ječet. Zle zíral na druhého chlapce a v puse měl sucho.

"Co ode mě chceš?" zeptal se znovu a doufal, že ho Tom nebude nutit doopravdy vyslovit, že od něj něco chce. "Co se stalo s Ginny? S mými přáteli? Jsou-" polkl.

Hledali ho? Věděl to Riddle?

Tom se usmál, až příliš mile. Mráz mu z toho přeběhl po zádech.

"Dělám to pro tvoje vlastní dobro, víš," zamumlal. Harry si pohrdavě odfrl, ale neodvážil se to nahlas komentovat, aby Tom naschvál nezmlknul. "Bylo by dobré, kdyby ses naučil sklonit ten svůj krček, když musíš. Vědět kdy máš bojovat a kdy ustoupit je část přežití, života."

Jako kdyby to nevěděl, ale to neznamená, že to musí přijmout.

"A proč bys mě to chtěl naučit?" otázal se. "Nic ve zlém, ale opravdu nevypadáš jako vyučovací typ."

Riddle vypadal pobaveně a Harry začínal rozumět, že jsou určité poznámky, které mu projdou, v určité době a za určité nálady, a další, které mu neprojdou.

Riddle reagoval na určité věci, takže se jeho nálada tak dramaticky zvrhávala a přepínala, že to působilo nepochopitelně...ale nebyl nepředvídatelný.

Och, byl nebezpečný, a byl ke změnám náchylnější než většina. Bylo to jako chodit po minovém poli, nikdy jste nemohli přesně vědět, kdy se jeho nálada – a tudíž i pravidla hry – změnila.

Bylo to jako jednat s někým s rozpolcenou osobností. Musel uzpůsobit svoje chování každé z Riddlových nálad, jestli chtěl přežít a dostat se odtud.

I když ho to štvalo, bude muset hrát jako zmijozel a ne jako nebelvír.  
Tak nějak.

Jen doufal, že se v něm Moudrý klobouk nespletl, a že v sobě opravdu najde dost prohnanosti, aby mohl porazit největšího zmijozela.

Musel to alespoň zkusit.

"Nikdy předtím jsem neměl studenta, kterého by stálo za to učit," odpověděl Riddle.

Harry kompliment zaznamenal, obrnil se však proti hřejivosti té pochvaly.  
Tomovy komplimenty byly zrovna tak nebezpečné jako urážky a hrozby – jen med, kterým vás mohl přilepit kam chtěl, pavoučí sítě, aby vás mohl svázat do pozice, kde vás chtěl mít. Obojí pramenilo z téhož cíle, ať už to byl jakýkoli cíl.

**"Řekl jsem ti, že z tebe můžu udělat prince mezi kouzelníky, a to platí. Máš potenciál, mohl bys být ohromný - už teď jsi dokázal mnohem víc než většina dospělých****." **Harry byl okamžitě ve střehu, když uslyšel hadí řeč. **"Jsi důležitý, Harry, ty za něco stojíš, mnohem za víc, než co by ti mohla uchystat Světlá strana****."**

Harry se nemohl podívat jinam. Byl ostražitý, ale nedokázal se odtrhnout od... co to vůbec bylo? Bylo těžké ignorovat to vábení...vábení toho, že ho někdo přijímá.

Moc a sláva Toma Riddla ho ve skutečnosti nezajímala, ale jeho pozornost a ujištění o Harryho hodnotě, myšlenka, že ho někdo doopravdy chce, to se dalo pustit z hlavy jen těžko.

Tohle bude těžké.

Ale on vyhraje.

Za svobodu.

* * *

Hermiona prudce otevřela oči, plné strachu. Její tělo bylo celé strnulé.

"Zmijozelova nestvůra je bazilišek!" řekla okamžitě.

Pomfreyová zbledla a zachmuřila se. Její výraz znejistěl.

"Co se stalo?" zašeptala a zoufale se dívala na postele kolem.

Mělo zkamenění nějaké trvalé následky? Nečetla, že by to tak bylo – pokazilo se něco – rozevřela pěst, ale stránka z knihovní knížky tam nebyla.

"Vypij tohle," instruovala ji Pomfreyová tiše, laskavě a začala na ní provádět testy. Cítila, jak její hrůza narůstá.

"Madame-" začala a hned se zarazila.

Ron.

Ron právě vstoupil na ošetřovnu. Ale kde byl Harry? Znovu se podívala po postelích; že by ho přehlédla?

Obrátila zrak k jednomu ze svých dvou nejlepších kamarádů.

V Ronově tváři jako by se něco zlomilo.

Z obličeje jí vyprchala všechna barva.

"Co se stalo?" zeptala se znova, skoro šeptem.

A Ron se roztřeseně pustil do vyprávění.


	6. Kapitola šest

Kapitola šest:

Harry byl v tomhle domě už přes týden – začal si dělat zářezy na spodní straně pelesti – a začínal být zoufalý.

Nemohl se dostat k sebemenší zprávě z vnějšího světa, a nikdo ho ještě nenašel, a on si myslel, že to dokážou... dokonce svět venku ještě ani _neviděl! _Čerstvý vzduch byl překvapivě jednou z věcí, kterou postrádal nejvíc, pokud nepočítal svobodu jako takovou a svoje přátele.

Žít tady bylo monotónní. Tedy kromě nesčetných roztržek a bojů mezi ním a Riddlem, které se týkaly všeho možného, od dohadů, kdy se bude ráno vstávat, až po pokus vylít Riddlovi na hlavu vařící vodu na protest svého uvěznění.

Ten pokus mu nevyšel tolik, jak by si byl přál – Riddle si sice spálil ruku, když Harrymu v útoku zabránil, ale kouzlem si ji rychle zahojil. Nicméně bylo docela uspokojující slyšet, jak jeho vězniteli uniklo ze rtů bolestné zasyčení.

Riddle mu ihned znemožnil jakkoli používat vodu po tři dny, ať už na pití nebo na mytí. Zdálo se mu, že nikdy v životě neměl takovou žízeň, ale odmítal se omluvit, číhal na toho druhého a snažil se s celou situací co nejvíc otravovat a udělat co největší nepořádek.

Riddle ve skutečnosti neměl rád nepořádek, Harry si toho všiml. Byl docela pořádný. Nemyslel si, že je to tím, že by Riddle měl něco proti chaosu jako takovému, ale spíš že ho štvalo, když někdo jiný sahal na jeho věci a přemisťoval je, a zvlášť když je přemisťoval bez jakékoli úcty.

Popravdě, Harry sám měl chaos docela rád, po tom přemrštěném pořádku u Dursleyových. Ale ulevilo se mu, když Riddle trest ukončil, vzhledem k tomu, že skoro umíral z dehydratace.

Navzdory těmto zádrhelům a trvalému napětí se navenek ustálili v něčem, co strašlivě připomínalo koexistenci a všednost.

Nesnášel to.

Nechtěl s tím druhým klukem koexistovat! Tom ho převážně nechával, ať si dělá co chce a zavrtával se v jednom z pokojů v horním patře, kam Harry ještě nevstoupil; bezpochyby plánoval něco nekalého.

Ne že by Harry nebyl šťastný, že se mu mohl vyhýbat...donutil se přečíst některé z četných knížek v domě, aby se zabavil a pokusil se s Riddlem držet krok, jak plánoval.

Problém byl, že nikdy nebyl nějaký nadšený knihomol. Líbilo se mu těch pár knížek fantasy a beletrie, ke kterým se dostal jeko dítě, ale číst učebnice se mu prostě nezamlouvalo.

Navíc, nerozuměl ani půlce z těch knih, co tady byly! Některé z nich nebyly ani v angličtině.

Šlo o to, že, no...se nudil.

Nedovedl pochopit, jak je to možné, když byl přece zajatec, ale bylo to tak. Chyběli mu kamarádi, a nejvíc mu chybělo být venku.

Chybělo mu cítit vítr na tváři, slunce na kůži, kapky deště na jazyku...bylo bizarní postrádat zrovna tohle, když se vezmou v úvahu všechny věci na světě, které teď nemohl mít.

Ale být stále v těch pár pokojích, kde bylo stále všechno stejné ho dohánělo k šílenství! Právě proto sebral odvahu a lehce zaklepal na dveře, za kterými se Riddle tak často schovával.

Potom tam stál a cítil se hloupě; tak trochu očekával, že ho starší chlapec bude ignorovat. Ale k jeho hrůze i úlevě se zevnitř ozval hlas.

"Dveře jsou odemčené."

Harry polkl a vstoupil. Očima zkoumal dosud neviděný pokoj.

Byla to studovna, narvaná knihami. Vévodil jí velký, mahagonový stůl, za kterým Riddle seděl, hloubal nad rozličnými dokumenty a listy a psal elegantním písmem do zápisníku. Kolem něj stály různé podivné předměty.

Na vyleštěné dřevěné podlaze ležela měkká předložka a naproti stolu bylo velké ohniště. Byl to opravdu docela pěkný pokoj.

"Něco pro tebe mám," prohlásil Tom nenuceně a Harry k němu vystřelil pohledem. Tmavé oči se na něj už upíraly. "Ale nejdřív, proč jsi přišel?"

Harry okamžitě znejistěl, ale obrnil se proti tomu.

"Chci jít ven," prohlásil.

"A já se chci jít podívat na pyramidy, v čem je pointa?" odvětil Riddle.

"Máš zahradu nebo něco, kam bych mohl jít?" nepolevil Harry.

„Možná."

Harry zaskřípěl zuby. Bude to s ním vždycky tak těžké?

"_Necháš_ mě jít ven?" přeformuloval.

Riddle ho chvíli pozoroval.

"Ne, nemyslím."

Harry úžasem otevřel pusu.

"Cože! Proč ne? Já - slibuju, že se nebudu pokoušet utéct," nabídl zdráhavě.

S Riddlem se naučil, že většina věcí si žádala dohody a vyjednávání. Také se naučil extrémně opatrně zacházet se slovy – takže se sice nebude pokoušet utéct, ale kdyby se možnost naskytla, rozhodně se nemohl vzdát pokusu získat svobodu.

Tom mlčel a pozoroval ho se stejně intenzivní zkoumavostí jako vždycky, když zaměřil pozornost na jeho osobu. Harry se kousl do rtu.

"Říkal jsi, že pro mě něco máš," řekl raději otráveně. Nevěděl, jestli se má bát nebo ne.

"Vskutku," zamumlal ten druhý.

"No, co to je?" zeptal se.

Tom se obrátil k zásuvce, otevřel ji, něco vytáhl...noviny!

Harry vyvalil oči a Riddle položil noviny na stůl mezi ně...na stůl, ke kterému se Harry dosud zdráhal přiblížit.

Polkl. Obezřele se připomínal, že se nemá příliš přibližovat k druhému chlpaci, poněvadž dokázal zaútočit rychleji než zmije.

Když viděl, že se Riddle nehýbá, ani že nijak nenaznačil, že mu noviny podá, pomalu, opatrně se ke stolu přibližoval. Uvažoval, zda od něj ty dahocenné informace shrábne, až se dostane příliš blízko – jako by to udělal Dudley. Ležely hned u Riddla a stůl byl obrovský, takže ho bude pravděpodobně muset obejít, aby na noviny dosáhl. V duchu proklínal svoje krátké ruce.

Tohle bylo směšné, proč by se měl Zmijozelova dědice tak bát? Přece ho nekousne! Tedy, pravděpodobně ho nekousne, Harry by si na to nevsadil.

Cítil se trochu jako kořist vábená blíž, a to se mu ani trochu nelíbilo.

Přesto narovnal ramena, aby působil sebevědomě – protože Riddle by skočil snadno a nemilosrdně po každé projevené slabosti, jako žralok, který cítí krev – a zastavil se u židle, na které Riddle seděl. Sebral svoji výhru.

Dychtivě si přečetl nadpis a obličej mu strnul v šoku.

_Wanted - Harry Potter_.

Brada mu poklesla. Byl to wanted plakát! Příkaz k pátrání, oni... četl článek se zoufalou, beznadějnou lačností.

_Hadí jazyk Harry Potter se pohřešuje po dobu dvou týdnů, od konce jeho druhého ročníku na Bradavické škole kouzel. Po jeho zmizení na prestižní škole okamžitě ustaly nechvalně proslulé útoky._  
_"Potter porazil Vy-víte-koho_... _možná má nějakou zvláštní moc, která mu to umožnila?" dohaduje se Ernie McMillan z Mrzimoru. "V Potterově rodu se nikdy dřív nevyskytl hadí jazyk."_

_Jeho přátelé a učitelé to odmítli komentovat, ale jeho strýc řekl reportérovi, že Potter byl vždy "narušené dítě" s "problémy"_.  
_Je Harry Potter Zmijozelův dědic? Co se stalo Ginny Weasleyové? A kde je Potter teď?_  
_Bystrozorové nabízejí odměnu 500 galeonů komukoli, kdo předá „Chlapce, který přežil" ministerstvu_...

Harry nevydržel číst dál, i když článek pokračoval ještě asi stránku. Sevřel pěsti.

Lidi si myslí, že to udělal? Že on...je všechny napadl? Ublížil Ginny? Nemohl tomu věřit! Jeho přátelé přece museli znát pravdu – Brumbál ji musel znát, ne?!

V puse cítil hořkou, štiplavou příchuť. Denní věštec mu vyklouzl ze ztuhlých prstů a hlava se mu točila.

Tohle se nemohlo dít.

Jistě, mysleli si, že on za těmi útoky stojí, ale... ale neměli tomu přece pořád věřit! Bojoval v naději, že až Ginny zachrání, všichni uvidí, že není to, co o něm tvrdili, že pak všechno bude zase ok a...ale on Ginny nezachránil, že? Selhal.

Jeho dech zrychlil, slepě zacouval a narazil na knihovničku za sebou.

Riddle točil v štíhlých prstech brkem a zkoumavě ho sledoval.

Opravdu si mysleli, že je Zmijozelův dědic? Jasně že jo, byli jako všichni ostatní, všichni v Zobí ulici si mysleli, že byl problémový chuligán a lhář, jen protože to ten vážený a laskavý Dursley řekl! Neznali ho, a ani jeho pravé já nechtěli poznat.

"Jaké to je být Zmijozelovým dědicem, Harry?" zeptal se ho ten druhý tlumeně. Harry zuřivě spolkl knedlík v krku.

"Oni přijdou na to žes to byl ty – já-já jim to řeknu, já-"

"Myslíš, že ti budou věřit?" Riddle zněl opravdu zvědavě, skoro soucitně. "Chlapec, zachovaný v deníku padesát let? Chlapec, který je tak-docela-příhodně mladší formou Pána zla, na kterého se všichni tak _usilovně_ snaží zapomenout? To zní jako něco z pohádky."

Harrymu ztuhla brada.

"Jo, je to příhodné," vyplivl. "Chlapec hrdina se tragicky přidal k temnotě a oddal se psychopatickému vražednému hýření kvůli své _traumatické_ minulosti! S tím se musí noviny prodávat jak divé."

Riddle naklonil hlavu.

"Jak...cynické od tebe, dítě. Čekal jsem, že začneš zapáleně obhajovat jejich dobré úmysly."

"No, ano, tak se právě ukazuje, že ani ty o mně nevíš vůbec nic, víš jen to, co ti řekla Ginny! A samozřejmě musela mít pravdu!"

Nitro mu rozpálila prudká, dotčená zuřivost. Tohle bylo tak _debilní_!

Myslel si, že kouzelný svět bude lepší, že to bude nový začátek. Že mu tam nebudou za krk dýchat Dursleyovi, a že si bude moct vytvořit pověst založenou na jeho vlastních zásluhách, postojích...jenže tak to nebylo! Soudili ho od okamžiku, kdy vstoupil na Příčnou ulici, jen to nechtěl brát na vědomí, tolik doufal, že to bude jiné, byl příliš ohromený.

"A tvoje neustávající předpoklady o mém charakteru jsou o tolik lepší a naprosto dospělé?" oplatil mu ten druhý a zvedl obočí s chladným leskem v očích.

Harry se zarazil a zaváhal. Riddle ho _unesl_! Napadl Ginny, napadl jeho – co si asi měl myslet! Byl to mladý Pán zla!

Tom zřejmě ucítil, že je opět ve výhodě a nahnul se dopředu v téměř ledabylé póze. Harry ovšem věděl, že by mohl zareagovat míň než za vteřinu, kdyby chtěl, bez ohledu na to, jak uvolněně vypadá.

"**Mně dělali to samé, víš**," zasyčel. "**Ta špína, se kterou jsem žil mi dala nálepky – ****'****nenormální****', 'ďáblův ****parťák', '****nepřirozený****' – ještě dřív než byla moje mysl na úrovni, abych mohl vědět, co ta slova vůbec znamenají. Nikdo se nikdy neobtěžoval mě poznat, všichni byli příliš uchváceni svými předsudky a tím, co si mysleli, že vědí." **

Riddle se odmlčel, po chvíli se postavil, shrábl noviny a přistoupil k němu. Podržel je Harrymu před obličejem a pevně ho chytil za bradu, když se snažil podívat pryč.

Setkali se pohledy, a Tom znovu měkce promluvil.

„Lidé nedokáží snést, když je někdo odlišný, nebo _výjimečný_, dráždí to jejich vlastní ubohou obyčejnost. Také se nás bojí, protože nejsme jako oni. Všechno, co nepasuje do normy, společnost odsoudí jako abnormální, nesprávné nebo trestuhodné..._nezajímá_ je, jací jsme opravdu, vidí jen to, co vidět chtějí...ať už je to to, že jsi zlý čaroděj, nebo že jsi mocný čaroděj a hadí jazyk, nebo že jsem jako oni, jen protože dokážu předstírat úsměv nad tou jejich podřadností."

"Mí kamarádi mě znají," začal Harry slabě.

"Ano?" opáčil Riddle tvrdě. "Říkáš jim všechno? Nikdy jsi na sobě nic nezměnil, abys zapadl?"

"To dělá každý!"

"Takže je to přijatelné?" Tom zvedl obočí. "Nemůžeš být tím, čím oni chtějí abys byl, Harry, a neměl bys to zkoušet. Hvězda se nenacpe do čtverce, aniž by ztratila sama sebe."

Všechen pocit nejistoty zmizel a nahradila ho nebezpečná, kypící zlost.  
Prudce ho odstrčil.

"Oh, takže bych to měl prostě vzdát, jako ty?" zavrčel. "Stát se, čím chtějí abych byl – černokněžník a zločinec – je to ono? _NE._ Nebuď takový pokrytec! Říkáš, jak bysme se neměli měnit kvůli ostatním, ale to je přesně to, co chceš a očekáváš – chceš abych se změnil jim naschvál a potěšil tebe! Ale to _**se nestane!**_ Já jsem já, nikdy nebudu nic jiného, a ani o tom nemusím přemýšlet!"

Zarazil se a těžce oddychoval; napadlo ho, jaký asi bude jeho trest...hodlá ho teď Riddle zabít?

Do hajzlu s tím se vším.

Nechtěl to zjistit, prodral se kolem se skloněnou hlavou, vylétl ze studovny a ignoroval volání za zády.  
Určitě nebude čekat na potrestání jako zlobivé děcko!

* * *

Tom Riddle se zamračil, když za sebou chlapec práskl dveřmi. Byl vyvedený z rovnováhy.

To…neproběhlo dobře. Nejdřív ano, a ten výraz beznaděje na chlapcově tváři, když si přečetl článek, byl dokonalý, ale teď...ta poslední část...to neočekával.

Jeho manipulace nezafungovaly bezchybně. Zamrkal. Právě ho obešel _dvanáctiletý_ _kluk_. Jeho aura nebezpečně zaplápolala.

Harry...no, Harry měl pravdu.

Tom ho _podcenil_, udělal si o něm domněnky podle toho, co mu o něm Ginny řekla. Očekával divokého nebelvíra, naivního a nevinného, snadno formovatelného, nějakého hrdinu, kterého bude moci poskvrnit...ale Harry takový vůbec nebyl.

Bylo v tom něco víc. Harry byl ještě víc jako on sám, než se původně domníval, a přitom byl zase tak rozdílný.

Nemohl jen tahat za nitky sen a tam a dívat se, jak ten chlapec tancuje podle toho, jak on bude pískat. Nemohl si druhého chlapce dovolit ignorovat, byl příliš...silný. Přiznat si tenhle výrok bylo prapodivné.

Tohle bylo absurdní. Přece pro něj nemohlo být výzvou _dítě_, a přece, přece...

Podíval se znova ke dveřím.

Nechal se svést k víře, že zatímco ten hoch je možná dost prohnaný, ne úplně tupý a rozhodně vynalézavější než většina dospělých, není zrovna intelignetní.

V porovnání s Tomovou genialitou měl průměrné známky. Tenkrát se zdálo, že se nechal tou vzpomínkou pohltit příliš snadno, a Tom usoudil, že je ten chlapec příliš důvěřivý...ale nebyl to hlupák. Harry věřil v dobro lidstva, ale z nějakého důvodu také viděl a znal to špatné.

Byl nevinný...ale cynický.  
Paradox.  
Bylo to ohromující.

Tohle bylo o tolik lepší, než si myslel, o tolik zábavnější. Harry měl o tolik větší hodnotu, než mu připisoval.

Jistě, viděl, že tam bylo víc, než mohlo oko postřehnout, což bylo v prvé řadě jedním z důvodů, proč mladého 'hrdinu' sebral. Ale nečekal, že to sahá takhle hluboko.

Harry byl jako oceán; měl plno různých hladin – bouřlivou, klidnou, vždycky nespoutanou – a pod hladinou se skrývaly hlubiny. A jakmile jste se pod hladinu ponořili dost hluboko, byl tam skrytý poklad...pod zdánlivým dnem, v písku. Vrstvy a vrstvy záhad a tajemství, všechno zabalené do nenápadného, vzdorného, téměř třináctiletého chlapce.

Přes rty mu přelétl úsměv.

Prostě ho musel mít.


End file.
